The present invention relates to a method and system for resolving or preventing bus address conflicts between interface cards of a personal computer, by using a register instead of a switch for the purpose of address setting, thereby allowing a user to select an address based on programming such that when conflicts occur between addresses of two interface cards, the cards may be re-addressed by programming. In addition, a temporary register is provided to allow for verification and prevent writing of incorrect information in the address register or unintended resetting of other interface cards which could cause a malfunction and system crash.